


寄生（含番外）

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	寄生（含番外）

㈠

宇智波带土再次被一脚踢出了警局。

他第一次被踢是因为在向他的局长亲戚讨要生活费时正碰上亲戚为一桩案件大发脾气；第二次被踢是因为局长亲戚接到了一个中年男人的电话。

"我背他母亲去了医院！这分明是在碰瓷敲诈！"宇智波带土忿忿不平地反驳。9

"医院的检查结果显示老太太晕倒的原因不是摔倒而是被人剧烈晃动了。"宇智波富岳努力抑制住了暴起的青筋，而旁边的警员相顾无言，不知道怎么形容他们家这位与众不同的公子。

今天是第三次。过程是宇智波带土跑到警局接待大厅，向众宇智波宣布他决定进警局工作了，但是拒绝做一名勤恳普通的警员。

"至少得是个纠察队长啥的。"这是他的原话，话刚说完就正好碰到面无表情的宇智波富岳从拐角走出来。

在警局事件前的一个小时，宇智波带土大摇大摆而看似漫无目的地在街上晃悠，然后顺着南街别有用心地晃进了南贺川书店。

银发的书店老板正埋头在半圆形的黑木高柜台内侧，柜台外排了一队男女老少，手上都拿着精心挑选的书。宇智波带土站在门口，只能看到柜台内露出了小半个毛茸茸的脑袋以及听到扫描书码的细碎滴滴声。他索性径直走向柜台，努力将半个身体越过去，实际上从外面看就像是头被砍了一样，滑稽极了。排队中的有几个女孩子已经对视着掩面低声咯吱咯吱笑起来。

"结账请排队，先生。"银发老板头都没抬，手上依然麻利地接过顾客的书，扫描，登记，收款，找零，打票，装袋。

宇智波带土保持着这个他自以为很撩人的姿势，冲着旗木卡卡西眨眼睛:"老板，我不买书，我是来应聘的。" 卡卡西趁着下一位客人还没递书过来的几秒空隙，抬了抬眼瞥他。

"书店不收连粟和栗都分不清的员工。"后面的女孩子们快压制不住笑声了，作为书店常客的她们其实不明白为什么远近闻名的名牌大学毕业生旗木老板会结交这种不务正业的官族子弟。

卡卡西继续低头重复那一系列被他熟烂于心的程序，不再理睬把头悬在自己旁边的那人。如果要用什么来形容宇智波带土此刻的表情，那一定是宇智波富岳的脸。

宇智波带土沉着脸走出书店，临走前，他扯掉了玻璃橱窗上工工整整贴着的店员招聘告示，揉成一团随手扔进路旁的垃圾桶。

"都是垃圾。"他怒目瞪着垃圾桶上的"不可回"收字样。

 

宇智波街区。

宇智波带土又无所事事了一整天，傍晚的时候他在自家的街区里游荡，看到宇智波家的老一辈们在三三两两地散步。

"年轻真不好。" 他说这句话的时候并没有意识到自己也在散步。

突然背后被人出其不意地拍了，他吓得一抖。

宇智波止水勾过宇智波带土的肩膀:"听说你今天说想进警局工作？"止水憋着笑:"浪子回头？"

宇智波带土扭过头看着河对岸的落日沉进河里，他不说话。

"又被旗木先生讽刺了？"

宇智波带土跺着脚走开，他最看不惯这些有敏锐观察力的宇智波精英警察了。  
世界上的人大概分为两种:有工作的人，没工作的人；后者又分为两种:忧心忡忡的无业游民，肆无忌惮的无业游民。宇智波带土猜他属于无业游民中的更无药可救的那一种，从前他把这个深刻认知告诉给同屋的宇智波斑时，斑纠正他说，不是猜。  
晚上宇智波带土在自个儿房间吃红豆糕时吃着吃着突然一愣，然后他花了半个小时在床底找到了高中时期的字典，破破烂烂的一沓，刚拿起就散架了，厚重的半本砸到地板上抖落出陈年的灰尘。

他今天一定要分清"栗"和"粟"这两个字。

接着他就看到字典厚厚的侧面，"旗木卡卡西"的字样被胡乱地划掉，紧挨着的是他宇智波带土的大名。

 

南贺川书店老板的一天。

旗木卡卡西虽然没有睁眼，但他现在有点生气，因为窗外的日光照得他十分难受。

卡卡西把头埋进被子，含糊不清地冒了一句:"去拉窗帘。"后顺手拍了拍旁边的位置，但是拍了个空。卡卡西坐起来，眯起眼盯着窗外的高楼大厦。

宇智波带土今天不在这里。

卡卡西习惯睡觉时把窗帘拉得严严实实，透进一丝光都无法忍受。但是宇智波带土总是故意将帘子全部拉开，每次卡卡西即使是跪在床上撅起臀部被操得说不出话来，也要专门存一口气紧张地催促宇智波带土去把窗帘拉好。

"拉上做什么？我巴不得别人都知道你是我的。"

"……"

"或者我们换个更有趣的地方？"

"……"

旗木卡卡西觉得宇智波带土平时那副没脑子的样子都是装出来的。

他今天起床迟了，无暇做早饭，索性在楼下的早餐店买了杯豆浆和几个包子。

早餐店的老板娘笑得和善极了:"旗木先生是稀客啊，诶…怎么这几天都不见带土？"

卡卡西抿了一口稍微有点烫的豆浆，弯着眼眸回了她一个温和的笑容:"带土这几天很忙  
呢。"同时暗自腹诽:自己住在这里十几年还是旗木先生，宇智波带土来了十几次就得到和蔼老板娘直呼名字的待遇了。

卡卡西的公寓离南贺川书店不远，十分钟步行就能到。而他今天确实来晚了，快到书店的时候，卡卡西远远看到有几个熟客在门口逗留片刻后又折返。他懒得跑起来扯嗓子去追那几个熟客。这时候带土在就好了，卡卡西突然有了这个想法。

卡卡西喜欢重复操作，说喜欢不如说是享受，比如他每天都要在这个书店里按着顺序检查书目，打扫卫生，整理书架，有客人时就推书或结账，没客人时就看书或发呆。

他是这条街上出了名的三好青年，成绩好品行好长得好，从小到大走在路上都要被牵着小孩子的阿姨指着夸的那种。毕业于名牌大学却没有参加任何高企的招聘，后来他就成了不起眼的南贺川书店里默默无闻的老板，街坊里的大叔大婶每次教育孩子时都要提出来当反面教材的那种。

刚刚大学毕业的时候，宇智波带土曾趴在那个高高的柜台上笑嘻嘻地跟他开玩笑，"旗木老板，为什么你不去那些大公司上班？是不是怕他们把你调到外地后就再也见不到我了？"

卡卡西故意抬头跟他对视:"是啊。" 几秒后宇智波带土就红着脸躲到柜台下去了。

对比起现在，果然他还是更怀念以前那个纯情可爱的带土。

柜台前已经排了长长的队，某个书架旁有小孩子在玩你追我赶的游戏，卡卡西有点担心他的书。其实他很早就觉得力不从心，这间不小的书店要一双眼睛一只手顾全确实不太容易，更何况是他这么个不太想动的人。

这一批顾客走完后，卡卡西去了马路对面的图文中心打印了简陋的员工招聘告示，顺便在隔壁副食店买了几根棒棒糖。

下午的时候，宇智波带土按惯例来南贺川书店走了一遭。卡卡西早就料到对方会主动要求做他的员工，于是提前想好了应对的方法。

"我们书店不收连粟和栗都分不清的员工。"他突然觉得好笑，自己怎么会想到这件事。于是宇智波带土意料之中地被气走了。

之后卡卡西闲下来时，从抽屉里找出了备用的招聘告示，贴在橱窗上原来的位置，盖住了那些没撕干净而留下的白色残迹。

他留了个心眼儿打了备用份，因为宇智波带土会做什么他都能轻而易举猜到。

抽屉里的棒棒糖还安安静静堆着，只顾揶揄而忘记给甜头了啊，卡卡西想。

（二）

宇智波带土在床上翻来覆去大半个晚上都没想清楚他应该去找一份什么样的工作。凌晨三点，他侧卧着，周围一片漆黑，睁着眼却找不到聚焦点。宇智波带土焦躁不安地用手指去敲打耳旁的墙面，借这种节奏感来刺激自己的耳道——虽然没有任何意义。  
但是这种深夜行为引来了仅与他一墙之隔的野兽。  
宇智波带土光着脚去开门时，宇智波斑顶着一头比白天还要狂乱几分的长发，表情仿佛是要生吞活剥了他。  
宇智波带土花了五分钟时间平息对方的怒气，又用了一分钟向他说明了自已正苦于找工作的问题。听到这里，被吵醒的野兽难得露出了欣慰的神色。

宇智波斑告诉宇智波带土，找工作首先得看特长，其次看兴趣，现在的年轻人过于重视兴趣，对工作挑来挑去，最后什么都没捞着。宇智波带土坐在他对面，神色凝重地点点头。  
宇智波斑还说，要树立职业平等观，三百六十行行出状元……他索性往后仰了仰并且跷起了腿，架势似乎是要进行一场层次更加深入的教育，宇智波带土看见墙上的钟又滴滴答答走了半圈，他不安地抓了抓双膝。  
宇智波斑继续，年轻人找工作不要太心急，要有耐性，短时间内可能找不到一个令自己心旷神怡的工作，工资可能也不太……宇智波带土站起来，走出房门后反锁，拐了个弯进了隔壁房间，再次锁上了门。  
从此宇智波带土告诫自己:老年斑睡眠不好，脾气不好，而且絮絮叨叨；他还安慰自己:上了年纪的人都这样。

宇智波带土其实没有把斑的话当耳旁风放跑。

"首先看特长，其次看兴趣。"  
他琢磨着，却在开头就犯了难，他不知道自己有什么特长。

宇智波带土不得不承认，他一直以来都肆无忌惮地做宇智波家的寄生虫——这个庞大的家族足以支撑起他游手好闲一辈子的花费。尽管他大学以前为了和天才旗木卡卡西比个高下而拼命学习，但后者因考上名牌大学而消失在宇智波带土视野里后，宇智波带土就像一只被扎破的气球迅速瘪成了不成形的平面，他当时认为他再也找不到努力的目标和动力了。

尽管几年后宇智波带土极不情愿地向卡卡西承认自己颓废的原因也包括他因难以见到卡卡西本人而导致的精神空缺。  
卡卡西故作不理解的样子问他什么叫精神空缺，他立马面赤耳红支支吾吾。  
宇智波带土觉得那个时候的自己就像只被卡卡西耍得团团转的傻猴子。  
宇智波带土又开始想念卡卡西了。他在黑暗中板着手指算自己已经有几个小时没有见到旗木卡卡西，当一只手扳完时，他懊恼地蹬了一下宇智波斑的床。  
他想给卡卡西发条讯息问他的特长到底是什么，顺便告诉对方自己很想他，却迟迟没在熟悉的位置摸索到手机。然后他才反应过来自己现在和宇智波斑交换了房间。  
想到这里宇智波带土突然背后开始冒冷汗，他刚刚一时冲动就把老祖宗反锁起来了。

早晨七点，甘粟甘甜品店的门口，看上去五十来岁的中年大叔正弓着背用一把拿竹条捆制而成的大扫帚卖力地将地砖缝里的落叶清扫出来堆叠在一起。在中年大叔手撑着扫帚挺直身子歇息的时候，他看见了让他有点反应不过来的一幕——甘粟甘的老主顾，他的摇钱上帝正带着一脸傻乎乎的笑快步走来。  
宇智波带土热情地向他招手并说着老板早上好，而被叫老板的那位依然处于迷茫之中——宇智波带土？他怎么会这么早？不可能吧？商人的狡黠却也迫使他没有将心中的疑问表现出来。  
"带土，又来照顾我们家生意啊！"甘粟甘老板回敬了一个同样的笑容。  
"不是不是——"宇智波带土将嘴抿直，他叉着腰摇摇头，然后神秘兮兮地俯身贴近老板的耳朵，一字一顿:  
"我 想 做 甜 点 师。"

下午四点，南贺川书店。  
旗木卡卡西顺利地招到一个能干的店员，他看着那个碧色眸子的少女仔细认真地对照他早就整理好的书目单清理书架，卡卡西在心里满意地点了点头。  
他招呼春野樱过来，给她大致讲解了结账的程序以及一些简单的操作，然后又交代了对客人的招待方式。少女睁大眼睛神情专注地仰视他，用清脆响亮的声音回答:  
"我记住了，老板。"  
旗木卡卡西点了点他脖子上的真脑袋，然后给春野樱写了张纸条，上面是他的手机号，"遇到难解决的就给我打电话。"说完他就匆匆离开了南贺川书店。  
卡卡西承认招聘店员不仅是为了店里的更好的管理以及他本人的偷懒，同时也是出于另一种私心。  
他站在路边等了一会儿，招来一辆绿皮的士。  
"麻烦到警局附近的那个甘粟甘总店去。"  
卡卡西边说边关上车门。

溢满甜软气味的甜品店橱柜里，陈列着漂亮精致的各类糕点。硅藻泥的墙面上挂着一盏盏木质雕花外壳的壁灯，灯芯的暖色光线透过薄薄的玻璃层打在这些小巧的可食用工艺品上——但此时的甘粟甘厨房内却呈现出一派截然不同的景象。  
甘粟甘老板在目睹宇智波带土自信满满地将蛋壳蛋清蛋黄打在一起搅拌后，就立马后悔了答应教他做甜品的这个决定。老板看着双层碗里依然泾渭分明的蛋清蛋黄以及分布在各处的嫩色蛋壳，又看了看宇智波带土，欲言又止。  
宇智波带土在厨房里折腾了一整天，老板虽然心疼他那些材料，却也不得不配合着这位常年累月携家带口把钱往他口袋里送的宇智波先生。  
“那个……带土啊，你……”就在老板正吞吞吐吐不知如何圆滑不失态地劝他停下的时候，救星出现了。  
宇智波带土的目光越过厨房与外界相连的正方形窗口，看到旗木卡卡西正扶着橱柜缓步走着，低头一排排地扫视摆在玻璃橱柜里那些漂亮的小玩意儿。  
宇智波带土轻手轻脚地往后退了几步，把小窗口当成一个画框将卡卡西框在里面，他觉得卡卡西就像画一样好看。  
然后他又重新把脑袋探到窗口那里并伸了出去。“卡卡西！”宇智波带土叫他。  
卡卡西猛然回头，他并不惊讶会在甘粟甘遇到宇智波带土，但是无法理解为什么宇智波带土会出现在后厨里，并且再次以只露出一个头颅的方式跟他打招呼。

旗木卡卡西左手拎着一大袋甜品，右手拽着宇智波带土，他在甘粟甘老板溢满感激的目光中拦下一辆的士，宇智波带土抢在他前面给司机师傅报了卡卡西的公寓地址。卡卡西一路上看着窗外呼啸而过的行道树，一言不发。  
宇智波带土坐直身体，他抬起手臂绕过旁边人的后颈，扣住卡卡西脑袋按在自己肩膀上。  
“我今天好想你。”宇智波带土说。  
“我不想你。”旗木卡卡西回答。  
宇智波带土没有生气，他用另一只手抓起卡卡西拎着甜品的手腕，连同那一整袋一起提到卡卡西眼前来。  
“那你买这些是要招待别的什么人吗？”

卡卡西不说话了，只是将头与宇智波带土的胸膛又靠近了一点。

宇智波带土不明白卡卡西为什么要生气。  
卡卡西进门后，将买来的甜品扔给宇智波带土，就自顾自地洗漱去了，宇智波带土坐在客厅里边享用他的晚饭边侧耳细听浴室里传来的簌簌水声。半晌，他看见卡卡西穿着睡袍目不斜视地径直走过他面前，取走沙发上一本橙色封面的小书后，又目不斜视地从他面前走回去。  
起初宇智波带土以为卡卡西在出租车上说不想他是故意的，但是现在看来卡卡西好像是真的不想他。  
手上的书冷不丁被夺走了，卡卡西转过头，看见宇智波带土神情不悦地将书随手扔在茶几上，那本书沿着光滑的桌面直逼一个盛满水的瓷杯。  
卡卡西既担心他的被子被打碎，又担心他的书被浸湿。  
但趁着这个分神的间隙，宇智波带土已经上前来将卡卡西的手钳在他头顶，又揽住了他的腰。  
“活人就在面前，你却要看书。”

宇智波带土的语气像个赌气的小孩子。

 

（三）

 

卡卡西被推到墙上，背脊被硌得有些生疼，可面前人炽热而急切的亲吻迅速将他包裹住。他没有挣脱，却也没有迎合。  
宇智波带土咬了咬卡卡西下唇示意人张嘴，卡卡西没有反应。  
宇智波带土停下亲吻，松开那只禁锢住卡卡西手腕的手，将他抱入怀中。  
“我做错了什么？”接近而立之年的宇智波带土在卡卡西耳边瓮声瓮气的声音仿佛委屈得要哭出来。“你为什么不理我。”  
卡卡西还是没有说话，他的下颌垫在宇智波带土厚实的肩膀上，他看到茶几上的亲热天堂在距离茶杯一个拇指远的距离稳当停下了。十秒后，卡卡西回应了宇智波带土的拥抱，双手抚上对方腰间曲线好看的背阔肌并与宇智波带土接吻。  
这回卡卡西不仅张开了嘴还主动将舌头送入对方的领域与之纠缠。  
他的嘴里还有甜品的味道。

宇智波带土为卡卡西忽冷忽热的态度感到奇怪，却无法拒绝他湿湿软软的舌头对自己的邀请，更无法抑制自己已经微微抬头的下面。  
情欲如一场海啸将理智冲刷得干干净净，卡卡西在想什么，做完再问吧。

两人拉拉扯扯地一起陷进柔软的沙发里，宇智波带土将卡卡西身上的浴袍一把扯下，一具白皙紧实却有些消瘦的躯体就这样明晃晃地完整展现在自己眼前。  
旗木卡卡西有一副太具欺骗性的温婉长相，加上他一头罕见的银白发以及常年戴着口罩，就给人一种苍白病态的错觉。实际上，稍微了解他的人都知道，卡卡西一直有健身的习惯，大学期间还学了跆拳道和剑术。与宇智波带土因从小接受宇智波家军队式特训而练成的荷尔蒙爆棚式肌肉不一样，卡卡西的身体更柔和一些，但相比于普通男性的身材却更胜一筹。  
宇智波带土低头去舔地卡卡西身上各处还没干透的水迹，边舔舐边轻轻撕咬，留下一连串不痛不痒的红印。他抬起头来满意地看着他的身体渐渐变得白里透红，然后去揉捏人胸前凸起的粉红的两粒，卡卡西嘘喘着按压宇智波带土的脑袋，后者立刻会意，伸出舌头在卡卡西胸前那已经有些红肿的小小凸起处顺时针打着转儿，然后用力吮吸着，卡卡西觉得胸口紧得慌，手上不由抓紧了宇智波带土的头发。  
大概是有些被扯疼了，宇智波带土抬起头看了看自己的杰作，充血挺立的两粒，这使他想到了又甜又好看的石榴籽。  
宇智波带土在卡卡西腰间掐了一把，卡卡西的身体立马一抖并把腰部往上送了一点，紧紧贴住宇智波带土的小腹，这是大多数人敏感的部位，卡卡西同样如此。宇智波带土帮卡卡西撸了把阴茎，明显感觉到自己和对方的同时胀了起来，他将手从卡卡西后背绕下去，在人臀缝里摸索了几下便找到了入口，顺着小孔把一根手指送进去，摸到人黏滑的肉壁。感觉到下面被撑开，卡卡西搂着带土的脖子在他耳畔闷哼了一声，宇智波带土听在耳里急在下体，匆匆忙忙地又伸进几根手指做了个草率的扩张，他将手指抽出来时，淫水夹着粘稠液体的混合物从卡卡西后面流出来，浸湿了沙发的一片。  
卡卡西保持着仅存的理智想到这是他刚刚洗好的沙发套，但还没来得及伤心劳动成果白费就整个身体被粗鲁地翻了个身。  
宇智波带土扶住卡卡西腰的两侧，传来的触感又激起卡卡西一阵酥麻，突然间身后一根肉棒的长驱直入使快感从尾椎处扩展到全身，他埋下头，忍不住像小奶猫那样呜咽了一声。宇智波带土听得心痒，慢慢俯身趴到卡卡西后背上，双臂探过他的两腋将人稳稳禁锢住，然后安抚性地亲吻起他的后颈。宇智波带土享受着肠壁褶皱被撑平后紧紧包裹自己性器的感觉，他发狠地在卡卡西身体里横冲直撞，每一次抽插都顶入更深的地方。他清楚他的敏感点，便朝着那个敏感点发起猛攻 ，肉体撞击的声音听起来淫靡极了。宇智波带土腾出一只手来不停揉捏卡卡西的阴茎，直到那玩意儿变得又红又肿，并不忘抚慰双丸及周边地带。卡卡西被前后夹击，电流一样的快感击得他浑身颤抖，双腿几乎要瘫软，高潮之下乳白色的液体从尿道口倾泻而出，他不住地失声呻吟，却又是像催情剂一样刺激着宇智波带土的耳膜，烧着他的心智。随着交合处的水声，宇智波带土射在了卡卡西里面，他喘着粗气慢慢退出来，看到自己已经爽了一发的性器上裹着一层精液。  
宇智波带土把卡卡西翻过来面朝自己，把两个人射出来的东西混合抹在食指上，后者意会地将他的手指含进嘴里细细舔舐。宇智波带土失神地欣赏这色情的一幕:卡卡西本来就白，现在这张脸加上了几乎高潮的绯红就有显得无比诱人，他微微低头能看到睫毛因沾到眼泪而闪烁的光，而现在他正在吮吸自己手指上的液体。即使这个样子的卡卡西宇智波带土已经见过了无数次，但每次都会为之沦陷。  
宇智波带土将手收回来，凑近卡卡西的脸跟他接吻。  
他们共享着他们融合之后的产物。  
他把他嘴里还残留的甜品味儿分给他，让他嘴里不至于那么咸腥苦涩。

这一吻持续了三四分钟，直到两人都吻得大脑缺氧，宇智波带土才恋恋不舍地把舌头退回来。  
他想站起来去抱卡卡西换姿势再做一次，却不料脱力之下一个重心不稳摔在了地上，后脑勺直接磕在茶几的玻璃尖锐边缘。

后脑的镇痛使宇智波带土瞬间清醒。  
一声闷响将卡卡西从意乱情迷中拉出来。  
卡卡西也顾不得自己使不使得上劲儿了，慌乱中跪到冰凉的地板上去扶宇智波带土，皱着眉头拨开他的头发查找伤口，确认没有外伤后才松了口气，同时又怕是磕出内伤而隐隐担心。  
看到眼前人脸色难看得要滴出水，宇智波带土轻轻握住卡卡西的手腕笑着安慰:“我没事啦！好歹也是跟着一堆警察混大的，这点小磕小碰……还没小时候老年斑揍我疼呢，你没试过，那个老头子的手劲儿…”卡卡西被他逗乐了，又见他大大咧咧的表情似乎是真的没事。想到两人这幅狼狈的样子，卡卡西忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。  
卡卡西平常戴着口罩，看不清表情。所以宇智波带土喜欢看卡卡西摘下口罩笑的样子。  
卡卡西一笑，宇智波带土就想亲亲他上扬成弧度的嘴角。  
但是这次被卡卡西制止了，他神色凝重地批评宇智波带土，都这样了还想继续？早点睡了明天去趟医院，你自个儿不在意，我心疼。  
宇智波带土很开心。卡卡西极少情绪外露，因此很少说暧昧的情话，宇智波带土就当他是在对自己说间接情话了。  
宇智波带土很开心，他觉得这一磕太划算了。  
他们互相帮着做了清理，宇智波带土乖乖地被卡卡西领着去睡觉。他用手指理着靠在自己胸口的柔顺银发时，忽然想到了卡卡西回家时的态度。  
卡卡西在想什么，做完再问吧。  
“卡卡西……？”他贴近怀中人的耳畔。  
“……？”  
卡卡西抬头，疑惑地与他对上视线。  
“为什么今天回家的时候对我不理不睬？”宇智波带土认真地看着他，眼里含着委屈:“是不是我做错了什么…？”  
卡卡西愣了几秒才知道他指什么事。  
卡卡西反问:“为什么要去甘粟甘做甜品？”   
“因为我不想再无所事事下去了…你的书店不要我，我也不能总寄生在你身上和宇智波家。”  
“所以你就去甘粟甘？”  
“不行吗？”  
“你以为那个老板是真心愿意收你当学徒的？你做废的材料就够他亏本了。只不过是念及你们家常年光顾他生意的情分，以及他的店面就在宇智波街区，他自然要照顾你这尊活佛。更重要的是，一旦你留在甘粟甘，你家里那些大大小小的警察少爷老爷，岂不是要成堆地往甘粟甘钻？他恐怕是要数钱数到手软……还有宇智波斑先生，如果被他知道你……你不是说他从小训练你就是为了让你当警察吗？就算不说别人只论你自己，带土，你真的觉得你适合进厨房？”  
卡卡西想到甘粟甘老板看到自己时那副可怜兮兮的求救表情，就能把宇智波带土干了什么猜个八九不离十。  
一席话堵得宇智波带土哑口无言，他觉得卡卡西说得都对，不由得又佩服起卡卡西的脑袋来。  
上学的时候也是这样，宇智波带土愣头愣脑地惹麻烦，最后卡卡西总是卡卡西一番话点醒他并替他收拾烂摊子。  
幸好这次还没让摊子砸烂，也没让宇智波斑的拳头照顾自己。  
但是宇智波带土又委屈起来。  
“为什么你不让我当你的店员？因为我分不清栗和粟？可是我现在已经能分清了。”宇智波带土补充“用你的字典查的。”  
卡卡西叹了口气，他被一个大男人搂在怀里，而那个男人却像小孩子一样被自己教育。  
“书店很枯燥……你耐不住的。”  
“以你的性子，在里面待一整天都是折磨。”  
“到时候你逃走都来不及，我哪还敢盼着你像以往那样兴冲冲地来书店看我？”  
“我付你工资，你会收？”  
“你以为我不想把你时时刻刻栓在我身边吗？”卡卡西看着他的眼睛，把身体往上蹭，去亲吻宇智波带土的鼻尖。  
“……”  
这些话说得宇智波带土脸通红，他彻底说不出一个字了。他从没想过这些，他仅仅是认为卡卡西将他推远，他自顾自赌气，还自顾自地认为卡卡西莫名其妙地生气。  
他也不知道原来卡卡西希望时时刻刻看见他，不知道卡卡西始终在为他考虑，他甚至擅自认为自己的爱肯定多于卡卡西对他的爱。  
卡卡西极少感情外露。  
这一点自己明明是知道的啊。  
宇智波带土把头埋进卡卡西颈窝，将自己的气息全部喷洒在人冰凉的皮肤上。  
他不停地道歉，同时不停地思考他到底是这世上第几幸福的人。  
他用力而不失温柔地抱紧卡卡西，尽力扩大两人肌肤相贴的面积，仿佛是在跟空气争抢这个人的占有权。

 

㈤

旗木卡卡西庆幸自己有先见之明聘用了春野樱。  
书店由聪明的兼职女大学生来打理，卡卡西才能这样完全没有后顾之忧地整日陪在医院宇智波带土的医院病床前。

以上是卡卡西对宇智波带土的说辞。  
实际上就算没有春野樱他也会直接在玻璃橱窗上挂张休业的牌子来全心全意照顾他的病人。  
宇智波带土拉着卡卡西的手，一副有气无力的样子。  
"饿了，想吃红豆糕。"  
卡卡西把他的手轻轻打开，低头看书不理他。  
这是宇智波带土今晚第六次被卡卡西拒绝后依然坚持索要红豆糕。  
身残志坚，愈挫愈勇。

大概二十四小时前，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西正在卡卡西公寓的客厅里做爱，正难舍难分之时宇智波带土一个趔趄将后脑勺砸似地准确撞向茶几尖利的一角。  
大概十四小时前，在宇智波带土被旗木卡卡西拎着去医院的路上，一个猫一样的黑色身影从他们旁边飞蹿而过，迅速拐进某个拐角消失了。紧接着一个十五六岁模样的小女孩儿也从他们身边跑过，速度明显慢的多。身后传来带着哭腔和喘气声的中年女人声音。  
"别追了！你别追！妈妈求你了……那些钱我们不要了…不要了！宝贝儿你别追好吗！"  
前面的小姑娘慢慢停了下来，她双手支着膝盖大口喘气，露出不甘心的痛苦神情。  
作为在警察世家长大的宇智波带土，迅速有了自己的判断。他稍微给了卡卡西一个眼神，然后迈开双腿跑起来，几秒后就猫腰进了小偷之前消失的那个拐角。  
旗木卡卡西也追了上去，他边跑边摸出手机，翻开通讯录给宇智波鼬打了个电话。  
"带土在追一个小偷，来我家附近的那个杂货巷。"  
卡卡西聪明地用了身为宇智波家公子男朋友的特权，他觉得他要边百米冲刺边跟110热线接线员说明"一个小偷不用带大多警察来兴师动众，因为宇智波带土已经开始追捕，只需开辆警车来拖人，地点在xx街道xx路口的某某没有名字所以你们可能找不到的巷子里"是一件非常麻烦的事。

后来宇智波鼬开来的警车没有第一时间开回警局，而是直接开进了木叶中心医院的大院子。  
宇智波带土在警车上晕倒了，他在苦口婆心滔滔不绝地劝那个垂头丧气的小偷回头是岸时，声音越说越弱，没声儿的同时他倒在了旗木卡卡西的怀里。

 

宇智波带土的脑部CT检查结果显示他现在是个只需回家躺躺的轻微脑震荡患者，但他居然死皮赖脸求着医生给他开了一周的住院证明。  
卡卡西突然觉得昨晚被对方抱着时他说的什么不想再无所事事了让自己依靠他云云让人心动的话都是那人临时编出来的。

 

"卡卡西…我真的好想吃红豆糕。"宇智波带土几乎要把眼泪挤出来了，床边低头看书的人依然不为所动。  
苦肉计行不通了。  
宇智波带土摸了摸微微发痛后脑勺:"再不给红豆糕就揭发你昨晚谋杀亲夫的罪行。"他压低了声线，不再保持那副虚弱的样子了，在蓝色条纹的病床上扭来扭去挑了个舒服的姿势，开始对卡卡西使用语言攻击。  
"顺便让止水以涉嫌贩卖黄色书刊给未成年的名义逮捕你。"  
旗木卡卡西微微抬头看他，然后凑上前去给了宇智波带土一个温柔的亲吻。  
"那你怎么不亲自逮捕我。"

 

半仰躺在病床靠背上的宇智波带土不让卡卡西的嘴唇离开，在他说完那句话后，宇智波带土又扣住他的头按低跟自己接吻，舌头侵略性地探进卡卡西温热的口腔，不轻不重地碾压过他上颚的每一寸。卡卡西显然是愣了片刻，但很快反应过来开始积极地回应，两人舌尖相抵后迅速纠缠起来，宛如蛇舞那样激情。卡卡西将手上的书随手一丢，双手捧住床上人的脸庞加深了这个吻。交换的唾液因为嘴无法闭合而顺着嘴角流到下颌，宇智波带土一边吮吸啃咬着卡卡西的下唇，一边舔舐着依然在不断流出的液体，并将它们悉数送回卡卡西嘴里。

一时间安静的病房里只剩下两人激烈接吻的喘息声，走廊里时不时有实习小护士的说话声。脸色潮红呼吸困难的卡卡西试着停下，但宇智波带土依然不依不饶，他将卡卡西舌苔上的凸起，柔软的侧壁，牙齿全都急切地舔了个遍才把人放开。  
卡卡西刚刚有些错愕了。  
他坐在床边照顾宇智波带土时，突然想起了几年前，也是在一个白色的病房里，宇智波带土因为一场车祸住院，所幸没有生命危险，只是半张脸留下了一生都不可磨灭的疤痕。  
后来宇智波带土病情好转到可以手舞足蹈时侃侃而谈无情折磨卡卡西耳朵时，卡卡西就故意说一些撩人的话，做一些亲昵的动作，让宇智波带土瞬间脸红到像要爆炸的太阳，他会迅速扯过被子蒙住头背对卡卡西，安安静静地待上好长一段时间。  
相似的环境，一样的人，他忍不住把自己置身于从前的场景，于是习惯性地用老方法去应对宇智波带土没有营养没有意义的垃圾话，没想到早就长大的宇智波带土反客为主，弄得自己现在……欲火焚身？

宇智波带土一脸兴奋地掀开床单拍拍自己的大腿，不断向卡卡西使着暧昧不清的眼神。  
卡卡西还没从刚刚的深吻里缓过来，他捡起书，随便翻了一页低下头，试图用前额的银发遮住自己发烫的脸颊，用沉默拒绝了带土的眼神暗示。  
他离不开带土，他已经挺起的分身和燥热的身体使他想立刻贴到带土身上去，但他实在没有勇气和带土在随时都可能有医生护士进来的病房里做那样羞耻的事，况且隔壁房间就可能住着生命危在旦夕的重症病人，况且这间病房里的另一位病人只是暂时被叫走复查了，况且带土的病情还不稳定。  
他看着书上的字，却也只是独立不成文的字。

他听见房间外有个男人操着一口地方话在和护士说话，听着像要吵起来。

 

旗木卡卡西的脑子是神经中枢。  
但宇智波带土的脑子就是一团浆糊。

据说恋爱中的男人都用下半身思考，这句话果然没错。  
比如此刻宇智波带土只知道这里有一张舒适感还不错的床和两个四肢健全的人。  
活蹦乱跳的脑震荡病人一把抓住书店老板的手腕，以不容反抗的力度扯过他接吻，另一只手不安分地摸到书店老板的大腿根部，隔着布料揉搓中间那顶小小的帐篷。

几十秒后，小帐篷变大了。  
卡卡西的脑子也变成了浆糊。  
脑袋变成浆糊的卡卡西神使鬼差爬上床，跨坐在宇智波带土的大腿上。  
后者边吮吸卡卡西的喉结边脱掉了卡卡西的上衣，然后如狼似虎地在他裸露的皮肤上啃来啃去，锁骨，胸前，肩膀，一片不漏地全部盛情款待了一番。卡卡西把下巴垫在宇智波带土的肩上，额前的刘海散落下来挡住了眼睛，只能看到他微微潮红的脸。  
宇智波带土顺势扒了卡卡西的裤子，将一根手指伸到他的后穴，小心翼翼地探了进去。  
昨晚刚做过，不是很紧。  
他有点放肆地插进三根手指，在张张合合的肉穴里搅动，发出叽咕叽咕的水声。卡卡西颤抖着，他勾紧宇智波带土的脖子，喉咙里有了细碎的呻吟。  
宇智波带土把手指从那个极力挽留他的小嘴里抽出来，粘稠的淫水随着手指的抽出滴滴答答弄脏了医院乳白色的床单。  
他把这些湿乎乎的东西一滴不剩地敷在卡卡西的手掌心，还咬着人的耳垂念念有词:  
"我现在是病人……行动困难。"  
卡卡西内心翻了个白眼，却也会意地低头握住对方身下那戳着他小腹的肉棒，两只手掌朝内以揉搓的方式爱抚着那根巨物，直到越来越肿胀的棒身上涂满了自己后面分泌出来的东西。  
接着卡卡西撑起身体，将那根跃跃欲试的性器准确无误地对准自己身下已经被撑开的小嘴，他抱紧宇智波带土的后背，艰难地坐了下去。这个姿势的好处就是借重力顶到最深处，一插一次爽。  
当宇智波带土被温暖柔软的肉壁紧致包裹住的时候，他觉得自己就像只卡卡西屁股里的寄生虫，两人的尺寸如同钥匙和钥匙孔那样恰到好处的服帖。  
卡卡西费力地扶着宇智波带土厚实的肩膀上下律动，下体被操穿的酸痛与快感来势迅猛，他低头看自己一片浑浊的小腹，担心那里随时都可能被捅出一个洞。  
突然视线被一丛短刺的黑发挡住，宇智波带土俯下身体，舔舐着卡卡西胸口的凸起物，被晾着的另一颗就用手去照料。嘴里含着的便先一嘬一嘬地吮吸，再间歇性地伸出舌头在周围绕着圈儿，配合着牙齿有些用力的扯咬；另一边的手上动作把握着不同的节奏，在乳头上不轻不重揉捏着。这样剧烈的上下合攻刺激得卡卡西全身止不住地颤抖，他死死咬着嘴唇，强迫自己带着哭腔的呻吟声不要那么大。  
"嗯……嗯…呜……"  
夜晚的医院肃静得令人心慌，仿佛整栋住院楼只剩下宇智波带土粗重的喘息，交合的水声，卡卡西断断续续的呜咽。  
直到胸前的两点都红肿充血，宇智波带土才转移阵地到两人肉体之间，卡卡西沉甸甸的阴茎上。他熟练帮卡卡西地上下套弄着，在前后夹击下，不一会儿他顶端的铃口就有了流出前液的趋势，宇智波带土坏心眼儿地用手指堵在那里，卡卡西猛地抬头看他，眼神惊恐地摇了摇头。  
"带……带土……！别…………"  
宇智波带土才不理睬，他的性器还留在卡卡西体内，将人的整个洞都操了个通透。卡卡西觉得下体已经爽到失去知觉，腰部和双腿也早已瘫软得使不上一丝力气。宇智波带土按压着他铃口将卡卡西翻了过来，两人保持着交合而迅速换了位置。  
卡卡西的银发陷进柔软的枕头，他仰着头止不住大口喘气，双目失焦地盯着天花板上的吊灯，那光线却也是被劈成好几块映进他的眼睛。他全身潮红得不像话，白皙的皮肤上遍布火辣辣的吻痕与牙印。  
宇智波带土温柔地舔弄卡卡西的下巴和颈窝，身下却如同饿狼扑食，以巨大的幅度发狠地抽插起来。卡卡西还没来得及闭嘴，喉咙里便发出了一声淋漓尽致的呻吟。  
听到这声音的宇智波带土更是要疯了，他在卡卡西体内像酒驾那样横冲直撞着，一次次不计后果地撞击那个隐秘至深的敏感点。身下的人彻底失控，他全身止不住的痉挛着，双臂不知力度地抱紧宇智波带土的背，呻吟声一浪高过一浪，病床嘎吱嘎吱响着配合卡卡西的叫声，仅存的自制理智俨然消失，完全忘记这里是医院的病房。  
宇智波带土松开卡卡西被堵得快爆炸的阴茎，后者果然迫不及待地喷涌而出。宇智波带土也忍不住了，悉数射在了卡卡西身体里。  
两个人还意犹未尽，宇智波带土抱着卡卡西坐起来，卡卡西挣扎着趴跪到对方两腿之间，一口含住裹着精液的肉棒发力吮吸着，那玩意儿又红又肿，一下子顶进了口腔最深处，卡卡西痛苦地干咽，口水顺着嘴角不断地淌出来。  
宇智波带土的性器被柔软的口腔包裹着，柱身还被舌头细细服侍着。他们模仿着交合的节奏进进出出，他几乎能贴到卡卡西的喉壁。  
宇智波带土有些心疼地抚摸着卡卡西毛茸茸的脑袋，心想岂止屁股，自己也是他嘴巴的寄生虫。

最终逮酒驾的警察没来，送病人回房的护士来了。  
看起来年龄不大的小护士和一个五十来岁穿蓝白条纹病号服的男人站在门口，男人看起来没什么表情，小护士嘴巴张大得可以塞下两颗鹅蛋。  
病房里的淫靡的精液味代替了本来的消毒水味儿，床上有两个男人在口交，床单上狼藉一片。  
宇智波带土在跟门口的两人有了一秒的诡异对视后，迅速以泰山压顶之势将卡卡西从头到脚全部压在身下，同时扯过被子把两个人裹了个严实。  
卡卡西只觉得宇智波带土的体重要把他内脏压出来了。  
五十来岁的病人前脚刚踏进病房，后面的小护士就飞快跑掉了。  
那个病人颤颤巍巍地从宇智波带土的床边经过，十分费力地抬脚，跨过地上散落的衣物。  
宇智波带土只露出半个脑袋和一双眼睛，他的视线随着这名倒霉的病人从门口到了隔壁床上。  
中年病人走得很慢，时间仿佛静止，病房里的氛围诡异无比。  
只有他的凉拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地踩在地板上的声音。  
卡卡西虽然被压得呼吸困难，但他很庆幸自己现在所处的这片不透光的黑暗，如果可以的话，他愿意永远保持这个姿势躲在被子里，直到那个小护士和中年病人在这个世界上消失。  
中年病人有意无意地偏过头看他们，都被宇智波带土恶狠狠的眼神给瞪了回去。

半个小时后，夜深人静的医院里，值班室的护士们突然收到一则要求更换病房的讯息。  
大清早的木叶中心医院，除了三三两两早起散步的病人，就只有打着呵欠换班的医生护士们。  
收费处的小伙子刚从值班室那张狭窄的单人钢架床上爬起来，就看见收费窗口前站了一个人。  
一个……不可描述的人。  
他揉了揉眼角，确保自己能看清楚点。  
一个高瘦的棕发男人，他戴着白口罩，栓了一条墨绿色的围巾，夸张的蛤蟆镜架在鼻梁骨上，几乎看不到脸上的皮肤。  
小伙子摸出手机看屏幕上的时间，  
七点十五分。  
小伙子侧过头看窗外，  
没出太阳。  
小伙子看桌子上的台历，  
不是冬天。  
他有些惊恐了，刚睡醒的大脑开始飞速运转——是先找科室主任还是先报警。  
但是还没等到他得出结论，不可描述的男人开口说话了。  
"能帮我计个价吗？赶时间。"  
小伙子小心翼翼地来到窗口前，接过那人递来的病历，他大致扫了一眼。  
021002号病人，宇智波带土。  
宇智波……警察？  
有如假包换的病历在手，病人还姓宇智波，看来是恐怖分子的可能性不太大了，小伙子松了口气，麻利地为这份病历进行核算，开具账单。  
小伙子目送他离开，却发现这个男人只要一看到女护士，就会有一些奇怪的反应。  
小伙子又开始警惕起来，他在医院总群里发了条消息:  
姑娘们，切记远离一个大早上戴蛤蟆镜的变态。

 

旗木卡卡西觉得很热。  
不仅是因为他现在穿得热，别人看他的眼光也很炽热。  
他特意挑了一个医院人很少又保证有医生值班的时间段办理出院手续。  
因为他回忆起从小到大班上女生那令人咂舌的八卦能力以及八卦的传播速度，就仿佛看到了昨夜里那个跑得飞快的小护士是用怎样的表情在她的同行耳旁窃窃私语，接着同行传同行，同行跨楼传。  
整层楼，说不定整栋住院部，甚至整个医院的护士都知道了0210病房2号床的夜间新闻。  
临走前，卡卡西认为自己应该侨装一下，于是宇智波带土就为他精心打扮了一番。  
卡卡西顽强地抵抗:"带土，侨装的意义是防止被认出来，不是更加引人注……"  
他还没说完就被宇智波带土推出了病房，门"哐——"的一声砸在他脸上。

卡卡西以前从没觉得医院的手续有这么复杂繁琐过，这使他前所未有地像个愤怒青年一样质疑现代社会的就医系统。  
当卡卡西带着一脸疲惫的笑容出现在南贺川书店门口并说"好久不见"时，春野樱放下了手中的扫帚，她感到诧异极了。  
因为就在昨天上午，她的老板才给她发来一则简讯，说是这一整周都要麻烦她全权打理书店。  
"我们前天才见过，旗木先生。"

 

 

 

宇智波带土刚出院，手机就嗡嗡地响了。  
来电显示，老年斑。

"出国？"  
宇智波带土坐在出租车上，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，甚至不太相信自己的脑子。  
他反复确认着:  
"出国？你说什么？出国？你确定是，我，出国？"  
"嗯。"电话那头的宇智波斑语气冷淡无比。  
"出国？？？？"  
电话里"嘟—嘟—嘟—"  
后视镜里的出租车司机翻了一个小幅度的白眼。

到了宇智波的家族企业，宇智波带土冲进那栋正面镶嵌着巨大团扇图案金属牌的大厦。  
他一路势如破竹，保安们识趣地让道，甚至还有保洁阿姨亲切地为他提前按好电梯。  
对这里的工作人员来说，再也没有什么是比看这位宇智波家小祖宗挑战宇智波家老祖宗的权威更有趣的了——至少那些每天重复而枯燥的工作不会让他们如此兴致勃勃。

宇智波斑坐在他的巨大落地窗前，甩给宇智波带土一沓资料。  
即使他不想看上面密密麻麻让人头痛的字，却也不可避免地看到了某些"出国咨询""海外培训"的加粗字样。  
宇智波带土心凉了一截儿。  
"我都听说了。"宇智波斑微笑。  
听说啥？听说了自己和卡卡西昨晚在医院做爱被抓包？  
"你想去警局工作的事以及抓小偷因公负伤，富岳都已经告诉我了。"宇智波斑笑着使劲拍他的肩膀:"不错嘛小子，怪不得那天晚上把我吵醒问一些高深的问题。"

宇智波带土彻底懵了，他确实是想做警察，但是做警察非得出国吗？他也没见鼬和止水出国了啊！他要是出了国，卡卡西怎么办？  
现在他倒希望宇智波斑听说的是他和卡卡西的事。

"不，不是，这个误会有点大。"  
"怎么？"  
"我就想做个本地的警察。"  
"可是你得出国。"  
"为什么——？！"宇智波带土几乎要跳起来了。  
"那天被偷的是市长的夫人。市长很高兴，他家的女儿也非常喜欢你。正好他手上有个推荐实习警察海外培训的名额，听说你是宇智波家的人，想都没想就直接给了你。"宇智波斑有些得意:"啧啧，这个名额，千金难买。"  
宇智波带土发誓他想立刻打个电话让止水以徇私枉法的罪名逮捕这名市长。  
或者等自己成为警察后再亲自去逮捕他。

 

最终宇智波带土还是接受了这个名额，因为卡卡西说:为什么不去，回来后你就是你们家最厉害的警察了。  
卡卡西还亲自帮他整理了衣物，买好了应急药，并给他临时恶补了英语。  
起初宇智波带土还有些委屈，他认为卡卡西这么做实际上很无情，明明自己是因为舍不得卡卡西才不想去的。  
但是直到他听到春野樱在打扫书店卫生时有意无意地说了一句:  
"咦？旗木先生干嘛突然买这么多信封信纸？"

 

宇智波带土在美日合办的NYPD魔鬼特训营待了三年，每天他要做的事只有三件:实战模拟，理论课程，看卡卡西的信及回信。  
多亏了宇智波斑对他从小就进行的军事训练，在一群短小精悍的东方人中，宇智波带土的实战战绩非常瞩目，丝毫不逊色于欧美人。  
特训营不许学员休假，他们说，既然选择来这里特训，就要认清魔鬼的本质。

军事理论课实在太痛苦了，还是全英文的。  
他在给卡卡西的信里这样写道。

有一回他收到一个包装精美的盒子，他小心翼翼地拆开，盒盖内侧写了一行字:  
红豆糕是洛杉矶的好吃还是甘栗栗甘的好吃？  
字体又好看又熟悉，而盒子里的糕点几乎碎成了渣屑。  
他脑海中突然闪现了一帧画面。  
刚刚大学毕业的时候，宇智波带土曾趴在南贺川书店那个高高的柜台上笑嘻嘻地跟他开玩笑，"旗木老板，为什么你不去那些大公司上班？是不是怕他们把你调到外地后就再也见不到我了？"  
卡卡西故意抬头跟他对视:"是啊。" 几秒后宇智波带土就红着脸躲到柜台下去了。

 

他立马偷订了一张机票，连夜赶回日本。

旗木卡卡西站在接机口等待着。  
他将双手揣进衣侧的口袋取暖。  
他戴着口罩，穿一件灰色的长风衣，脖子上依然是墨绿的围巾。  
宇智波带土一眼就看到了那头好看的银发。  
他快步走到卡卡西跟前，将手伸到他耳后，摘下白口罩的一侧。

 

 

番外

 

我看的书都很无趣，至少对我来说是这样。

上面的文字满是各种疑难杂症拗口的学术名，配画是黑白色的人体局部解剖说明或者某个病毒的模拟动画图像。我把这些东西背得滚瓜烂熟，图像也能迅速在脑子里生成再反映到纸上，医学院的老师教授们总喜欢夸奖我，我也热衷于接受他们的赞美。

我想到隔壁宿舍文学院的女孩子们每天都要背诗，大部分是我能听出来的《万叶集》，偶尔是戏剧诗，但我从来听不懂。她们的声音从墙砖里面传来，我听见她们愤恼地用诗集砸着桌子。

我认为我该看书了。

本打算是去书屋办张借读卡，却刚好碰见了南贺川书店的老板在橱窗前贴着什么。我退到公交站台前假装看车次，等到那个老板离开橱窗，我又故作自然地经过那里，故意不小心瞥到那张刚贴好的纸。

员工招聘。

南贺川书店里没有我曾经想要的东西。我偶然来过这里，当时我在那些摆放整齐的书架间走了几个来回，也没有找到"医学"分类，却意外地找到了情色读物专栏。

我观察过那个老板——毕竟我一直对皮囊好的男人抱有一定兴趣。他白晃晃的头发分外扎眼，戴着白口罩，穿得素净，皮肤也白得有点病态透明，甚至能看到他颈脖和手背上的血管青筋。

总之就是白，我是这样下结论的。这人长成一副医生的样子，书店里却没有医书，我觉得有些可惜。一想到前几个月实习时碰到的那些油光满面的大肚腩男医生，便更觉得可惜了。

 

等我反应过来自己在干什么时，旗木老板已经把他自己衬衣口袋上别着的员工牌摘了下来。

他很高，我只能仰视他笑眯眯的眼睛和缺了色素的睫毛，紧贴着口罩能看到嘴唇起伏的浅浅轮廓。我猜旗木老板一定很受女孩子欢迎，他和佐助君一样好看，但是佐助君总是生人勿近的漠然。

我浑浑噩噩地伸出手掌去接那枚紫色的员工牌。

旗木老板让我拿着一份书单去清理书目。我边对照单子上的序号清理边观察这张纸。

纸的规格和材质跟橱窗上的招聘启示基本一样；内容全手写，字体俊逸却零散，仔细一看下笔也是轻飘飘的。我大概想象了一下旗木老板随便找了张打印纸有气无力地趴在桌子上列书单的样子。

果然，书单翻过来的背面是几个黑体印刷字，禁止吸烟。

半个小时后，旗木老板招呼我过去，他坐在柜台里，只露出半个白色的脑袋。

我有点紧张地攥着那张书单，又生怕把纸面弄皱，按理说刚刚的工作应该是对我的聘用判定，也许他接下来就要委婉地让我走人了。

可旗木老板却把我领到了柜台里面的圆形区域，手把手教我操作收账机。我大脑链条硬是被铁锈住了——这就聘用了我？他甚至没有验查我的工作结果。

接下来的几分钟他似乎又交待了些其他的什么事，我却只看到他的口罩在动，耳朵里滴水未进。实际上我总是做很多莫名其妙且无用的猜想和思考。这个人原来懒到这种地步吗？他对我没有戒心？

见他口罩貌似一动不动了，我才反应敏捷地做出一副认真听完的样子。

"我记住了，老板。"我使用了上课回答问题的语气。这种语气总是能在各种场合帮到我。

接着他写给我一张便签纸，上面是他的名字和联系方式，同样的字体，笔法却更乱了。

旗木卡卡西。

然后这个叫旗木卡卡西的男人就把书店钥匙交给了一个刚认识不到六十分钟的女学生，说着自己有事要走，真是莫名其妙。

旗木老板走到门口时又返回柜台拿了抽屉里的什么东西，依包装那应该是棒棒糖。他看起来没什么表情，步伐却急急忙忙的。

我在上精神科的课时学过，人只有在神经紧张的时候才会表现出慌乱与匆忙。

不对，这个道理小孩子都懂吧？

 

不同于井野那个当国家高官的父亲，我的父母都不是什么严格的人。

隔着听筒的嘈杂电音，我的父亲告诉我他又把头发弄成了六角星的形状，面对我的问题，他显得心不在焉。

他说:"书店打工？挺好的。"

父亲一定是为了摆弄发胶而开了免提，因为我听见母亲忽远忽近的声音:"小樱不想去医院实习就不去，没关系噢。"

 

我挂电话前夸了父亲的发型——即使并没有看到他本人。

高官的女儿在宿舍阳台上拧着她那件浅蓝色的护士外褂，带着透明泡沫的水从麻花状的布料里浸出来，钻出她紧攥的指缝，顺着手臂淌进衣袖，还有一些滴到了地板上。

她一边抬着脚去躲避那些水滴光顾她裸露在外的还没干透的脚指甲油，一边皱着眉头看我。

"我真羡慕你。"井野说。

我知道她在羡慕我什么，看看那件被拧得皱巴巴的实习护士服就知道了。我叹了口气。

第二天我很早就醒了，我躺在床上歪着头看手机屏幕上的6:25分。井野的床是空的，被子堆成乱糟糟的一团，我想起她昨晚去实习的医院值班了。

7:30，我按照旗木老板的嘱托准时开了书店的门。打扫，整理，清点，实际上我很恍惚，又像是没睡醒——这家书店的正主从昨天下午起就不见踪影，反而自己一个刚来的大学生像个老板的样子。

早上的客人很少，我找到了诗歌类的书架，一排排扫视书名妄图找本衬我心意的，可是那些枯燥的医学名词看多了，面对这些文绉绉又晦涩的东西竟觉得既头疼又新奇。

我干脆闭着眼睛凭手感随便抽出一本，又随便翻了一页。

《致塞沙》拜伦  
墓穴里果真只有安适  
又何需望你重返人寰  
倘若在神圣的星河天国  
你找到一座中意的星球  
请把那福祉分一份给我  
好摆脱这边无尽的烦扰

 

我又想到了隔壁宿舍文学院的女生每天都要背的诗。就像我听不懂她们在背什么一样，同样的，我也看不懂这上面写了什么。

难道我的脑子里只能装下人体器官图和手术流程表吗，我有点不甘心。

我强迫着自己继续翻下去，居然也渐渐被这些措辞吸引了。客人们大多在阅读区坐着，但我不想加入他们，索性原地盘腿坐下。

时间不知道过了多久，直到柜台抽屉里我的手机响起来。我把这本拜伦诗集一起带回柜台。

"临时遇到了点急事，这一周书店都拜托你了，樱。"

我心说这位旗木先生比漩涡鸣人还不靠谱。

 

后来有客人来结账，我依照旗木老板的嘱托打开最底层的柜子给那位客人找零钱，无意间发现一堆花花绿绿的钞票下躺着一张脸。

干脆利落地解决了客人，我的好奇心便烧成一团火。既然把照片放在找零钱的抽屉，旗木老板肯定不会介意被我看到吧？再说他面罩下面到底长什么样的？会不会是龅牙？会不会是香肠嘴？

我觉得有点好笑，怎么自己被漩涡鸣人影响成这样？

带着我的些许愧疚和大把女孩子的好奇，我把零钱堆到四周，取出那张照片。

不止一张。

照片大多数是旗木老板和另一个黑发男人合影，他们姿势亲昵，应该是亲密无间的朋友吧。

令我震惊的是，黑发男人有着半张脸的伤疤，眉宇之间的戾气让我即使是对着一张平面照片也感到手脚发麻。毁容度如此高的人我只在连续剧里见过，但那些都是化过妆的假象。

可他的笑容清爽开朗得过分，竟把那些恐怖的伤疤也融化了，我多看几眼便觉得可爱。

恍惚觉得黑发男人有些眼熟，但我能发誓从没见过他——谁会在见到一个半张脸都是疤的人后又忘记呢？但是这种可有可无的眼熟感又是怎么回事？我把大脑的记忆神经排成整整齐齐的书架，像昨晚清点书目那样排查我的记忆。

但是，毫无所获，我确确实实没有见过这样一个标识醒目的人。

我又发现一张黑发男人的单人照，他正在倒车，车窗半挡着。很显然的远距离偷拍。 我再次感到不可思议，那个看起来十分寡淡的旗木老板居然会偷拍自己的朋友，还冲洗出照片保存着。

我不得不感叹世界真小地球是一个兜兜转转的圆圈，因为下一秒，我就在这些照片里找到了三个熟人。木叶医学院的校长波风水门先生及他的妻子漩涡玖辛奈，同时也是我的挚友漩涡鸣人的父母；还有我尊敬的病理学教授野原琳女士。背景是波风校长的家，这一点从漩涡女士围着的围裙就能看出来。

我把这些照片原封不动地放回抽屉，做贼心虚般地在上面堆满零钱。

我继续拿起那本拜伦诗集，却如何也读不下去了。

我决定继续在南贺川书店里工作下去，作为医科的实习生，我庆幸自己偷看这些照片，并承认我那颗欲盖弥彰的私心了。

次日早上，我再次像个有模有样的老板那样给南贺川书店的橱窗挂上了营业牌。

一个小孩子在书架旁打翻了他的牛奶，被他母亲斥责着带走了。我忐忑地去检查那些处于危险区的书，所幸它们没有被甜腻腻的奶渍殃及。

这时旗木老板却出现在门口，我竟有种做错事被大人抓包的慌乱感，但他的脸色看上去是疲惫的，完全没有注意到我拖布旁的一滩牛奶。

他说:"好久不见。"

我的紧张几乎被诧异代替了，因为他脖子上缠着一条厚围巾，头发也是乱糟糟的。我放下手中的清洁工具。

"我们前天才见过，旗木先生。"

他一上午都戴着围巾把自己捂得严严实实，老实说，该死的好奇心促使我巴不得把旗木卡卡西一拳打翻逼问他在干什么。

"你根本不敢想象我昨晚在医院里看到了什么！"  
井野的话突然跳进我脑子了。

井野仰躺在我的床上，用她那两条又长又细的腿轮流蹭着墙面。被挤到一边的我想把她扔下去。

"不要把墙灰蹭到我床上啦！"我推搡着她，其实很好奇她实习第一天看到了什么。

井野捂着嘴，一副又激动又犹豫的样子:"有个病房啊……我一进去……啊啊啊啊……有两个人…在……樱你懂的吧？"

我当然懂，情字当头，就算在医院控制不住也不足为奇。井野见我反应不大，急得坐起来晃我肩膀:"是两个男人啊！最重要的是病人叫宇智波带土！"

我霎时瞪大了眼睛。

宇智波这三个字对我和井野来说意味着什么，彼此心里再清楚不过。

宇智波，眼熟的照片，旗木老板的围巾。  
我的思路清晰起来。

拜老师们的夸张赞美所赐，我向来对自己的逻辑思维能力很有信心，甚至说是自傲。

我之所以对那个脸上有疤的男人感到似曾相识，是因为他有一张宇智波遗传的脸以及漩涡鸣人的表情。

而旗木老板戴围巾是想隐藏什么见不得人的东西吗？比如，咬痕之类的。 而井野所说的医院事件，当事人就是旗木老板和这位宇智波先生。如此一来，那张偷拍的照片也能得到合理的解释。

虽然证据并不确凿，但我脸上已经开始发烫了。

我警告自己:春野樱，不要乱猜。

可是接下来我就听到了旗木老板懒洋洋的声音，他斜倚柜台，左臂支撑着脑袋打电话。  
"出国很好啊，带土。"

如果这是一道医学解疑题，我又能误打误撞地拿满分了。

第二天我就见到了那位在木叶医院惹下传闻的宇智波带土，已经提前有了心理上面对那些伤疤的准备，跟他打照面时我没有表现出任何异样，我想不动声色就是对他最好的尊重与见面礼。

同理地，我也提前知道了宇智波先生和旗木先生的关系，他们对我似乎并不顾忌，一切都很自然，我也不愿打破这种得体的平衡。 

宇智波先生几乎每天都来，他总是给我和旗木老板带甘栗甘漂亮又昂贵的甜点，我作为女孩子当然喜欢这些又甜又好看的小玩意儿，但这位面相很凶的宇智波先生对甜品的喜爱程度实在是让人无法理解……旗木老板每次只是象征性地吃几口就全部塞给我，还让我不许还给宇智波先生，于是后者就吵吵嚷嚷地要跟旗木老板打架。

宇智波先生似乎是没有工作，不然他不可能成天泡在书店里和旗木老板腻在一起，他是寄生虫吗？我想到了佐助君的警察世家，猜想宇智波先生穿警服的模样，一定会把坏人吓得瑟瑟发抖缴械投降吧。后来我把这个闲来无事的想象分享给旗木先生时，他居然脸红了。

说实话这位宇智波带给我的认知实在是太新奇了——在此之前，我一直认为宇智波都该像佐助君那样，我见过几次他的哥哥，也是一副从容冷淡的样子。

有时我从外面的便利店回来，站在橱窗外看到柜台那里有一黑一白两颗毛茸茸的发顶紧紧挨在一起。我在外面等着，只觉得脸越来越红，不知道是太阳晒的还是怎么，心想这两人怎么这么慢，只能跑回便利店再给宇智波先生顺几根棒棒糖。

暑假快到头的时候我发现宇智波先生不太常来了，我认定是他找到了工作。有一天晚上旗木老板不在，宇智波先生却来了，他站在书架旁百无聊赖地翻那些书——有哪个认真看书的人是从中间开始看呢。

我自顾自打扫卫生，不慎撞翻了桌子上旗木老板中午带回来的袋子，里面牛皮色的纸片和一大摞白纸飞出来，哗啦啦散了一地。

"咦，旗木先生干嘛突然买这么多信封信纸？"

宇智波先生瞪大眼睛远远地看着我，他是要责怪我的毛手毛脚吗？我赶紧把它们捡起来整理好放回口袋，做完这些事后，书架旁边那个人已经不见了。

从那晚以后，我再见到宇智波先生就是三年之后的事了。

 

旗木老板告诉我，宇智波先生去了洛杉矶的NYDP预备警员训练营。

"他终于能干点正事咯。"旗木老板原话是这样的，可他说出来的时候连尾音都是下沉的。

我的工作越来越繁忙了，因为旗木老板每天就像块木头一样钉在阅读区给宇智波先生写信。我不得不屈服，即使我既好奇信的内容又怨恨他这种不管不顾的态度。

上天眷顾，旗木老板的好日子过不了几天，因为我即将开学了。

我询问他要不要再招个员工，他将笔头抵在口罩上嘴唇的位置思索着，片刻后，他说，算了吧。然后他收拾起桌子上的信纸，回到了闷热的柜台里。

我再愧疚也必须要带着医学书本回到冠冕堂皇的大学课堂了。

开学后的一个月，我的导师更换了办公室，在我替她将一把按摩椅搬到新环境后，她开着玩笑夸我说:"小樱，你真实用。"

我还没来得及做恰当的出回应，她就越过我对另一个人打招呼了。

"小琳啊，以后咱们就邻居了。"

我顺着一声温婉的笑转过头，木叶医学院最权威的病理学教授就站在我背后。

"教授好。"我有礼貌地微微颔首。

我跟野原教授熟络起来是在某一回我记错了跟导师约定的时间。那时走廊里没有人，导师办公室的门紧闭着，隔壁的病理学办公室敞了缝，白炽灯的光透出来在走廊瓷砖上打出一个别扭的平行四边形。

"是春野同学吗？要不要进来坐坐？"

野原教授过于年轻过于温柔，她主动跟我聊起话题，我对教授的崇敬和紧张感竟神奇地很快就消失了。

我们聊到波风校长和漩涡鸣人，她惊讶于我和鸣人从小认识，我即使早在南贺川书店就因为偷看了照片而知道野原教授和他们关系不浅，此时也依然做出诧异的样子。

"诶——野原教授原来是波风先生的学生啊！"

说到这个份上的此时此刻，我已经按捺不住自己那颗被活生生抑制了几个月的好奇心了。

"野原教授和旗木先生是很好的朋友吧？"我小心翼翼地问，又立马慌忙着解释，说是暑假在南贺川书店打工的时候经常听旗木先生提她。我撒谎了。

她愣了一下，随即笑着开口:"是啊。不过卡卡西居然会提我？我以为他已经被带土洗脑洗得差不多了……。"她好像意识到自己说得有点多，声音便越来越小。

但我已经可以确认一点， 野原教授知道旗木老板和宇智波先生的关系。

我想到野原教授发表的那些颇受好评的论文，以及她在艾滋病学术讨论会上铿锵有力的发言。

我背后起了一层冷汗:"您怎么看待宇智波先生和旗木先生的……？"我听到自己颤抖的尾音。

野原教授非常聪明，听到我这么说她应该也立马明白了我是知情人。

她泯了口茶，透明的茶水在她笑着的嘴唇上浸染了一层。

"我就是为了他俩才学医的。"

"我很反感现今的学术界，他们拼命奔走呼号着抵制同性恋，却不肯把精力放在研究艾滋病的解决上来。"

这一刻，我对野原教授的崇敬达到了顶峰。

我不想用偏见去恶意揣测任何人，尽管我是个医学院的学生。我每天都要上着冠冕堂皇的课，听着义正言辞的话，我和我的同学们站在旗帜下宣誓着为人类的医学事业奉献终生，我们在线格本上记录着抵制反医学演讲的感言，我们争破头去抢一个参加艾滋病学术研讨的名额。

我见过许多"表里如一"的人——尽管我没资格评定别人。但我要说的是，他们用着在网络上"修改"来的学术理论，大肆宣扬着所谓的普遍真理，却浑不自知地自以为是——这不仅在于那些真理的真理性是否值得怀疑，更在于他们根本没有认知；而私下里，他们津津乐道着一切新奇却俗套的东西，凡是能引起注意，他们便大声嚷嚷，并说着:来吧！我理解你们！凡是见到真相，便装作脸红心跳，他们说:我什么都知道。

在这个国家里，"他们"大多表现为"她们"。这类群体令我恐惧。她们浩浩荡荡而来，为她们所信奉的不留余力大声呐喊，实际却残害了她们虚假的信仰。

我想到曾经在课上学到了一个来自大洋那头中国的成语，叶公好龙。

又回忆起在南贺川书店的第一天，我读到的那首拜伦的《致赛沙》，当时我不甘心自己的首次文学尝试就以失败告终，于是专门去查了资料——没想到是拜伦写给他的同性情人爱德勒斯顿的情诗。

墓穴里果真只有安适  
又何需望你重返人寰  
倘若在神圣的星河天国  
你找到一座中意的星球  
请把那福祉分一份给我  
好摆脱这边无尽的烦扰

相比之下，叶公实在令我恐惧得呕吐发抖。

 

我一到放假就会去南贺川书店，因为有一次经过那里时，我被一个顾客叫住了，他大概是记得我曾经是这里的员工。

"你老板呢？等好半天了。"那位顾客在队伍的最前端抱怨着。

我只好暂时又做起了南贺川书店的临时员工。

旗木老板回来的时候显然是被站在柜台里的我和排队的客人吓到了。

他说:"幸亏你来了，我刚从邮局回来。"

我心里叹气，这位看上去冷静睿智的旗木老板总是能为了他的宇智波先生将书店像个垃圾一样扔了不管，我老早就见识过。

我充当了南贺川书店的周末临时店员整整三年。这三年里，我和井野都顺利考研，她还留了一头长到大腿的头发，野原教授的新学术成果也被登报。南贺川书店却从来没变过。

在记不清是哪个周末，我照常去给旗木老板打工，走近柜台的时候，里面冒出一顶警帽，正中间是我熟悉无比的金属团扇标志。

"小姐，要不要尝尝洛杉矶的红豆糕？"


End file.
